Life or Death
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Finn Murtons solo quería cambiar el futuro de su hermana, Fionna. Pero nunca pensó que quedaría en tal aprieto, donde ahora lo único que le queda es ganar. Ganar aquel insufrible juego de supervivencia, donde lo único que les queda a los participantes es asesinarse unos a otros. Pero todo ello, no lo enfrentara solo. (Fic Finnceline y Fiolee).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y Mirai Nikki no me pertenecen. Cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias: **Actos violentos, tales como peleas y la muerte de varios de los personajes. Lenguaje soez. Maltrato físico y psicológico. Pensamientos turbios, oscuros y complejos.

**Rated: **T.

**Pareja: **FinnXMarceline (Finnceline). Les advierto que es una pareja enfermiza.

**Angely dice… **Bien, ya se habrán dado cuenta, que mencione el anime de Mirai Nikki al principio. Es porque ese anime me inspiró para hacer este Fic. Solo espero que les guste…

**Prólogo.**

_21 de Abril._

_16: 10._

_[Santa Mónica, Hospital] _

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Fionna?-preguntó un muchacho de cabellos rubios, piel blanquecina y ojos azules.

Fionna, una chiquilla de catorce años se encontraba postrada en cama. Su tez era muy pálida y deplorable. Sus cabellos rubios y extensos se encontraban enmarañados y grasosos. Sus ojos azulinos se veían apagados, tristes, solitarios.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Finn.-la muchacha sonrió melancólicamente. Le gustaba que Finn, su hermano, viniera a visitarla pero no que siempre le preguntara lo mismo una y otra vez.

Finn acarició los cabellos dorados de su hermanita y la vio directamente a los ojos. Era increíble cómo toda su belleza se había esfumado en tan poco tiempo, y todo por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad. El jovencito no lo pudo evitar más, varias lágrimas se posaron sobre sus ojos azules y brotaron sin parar. Le dolía ver a su hermana Fionna en esa situación tan lamentable.

-Fi…s-si yo pudiera h…hacer algo. T-te juro que lo haría…no me importaría dar m-mi propia vida…si es que así consigo…s-salvarte.-Finn apretó los puños. Sabía que con decir eso, solo pondría a Fionna aún más triste, pero era verdad. Si estuviera en sus manos, él haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermana menor.

La jovencita miró el techo, ella sabía todo lo que le iba a suceder. Sabía que sus hermosos cabellos se caerían de poco a poco y que moriría en un menos de dos años, aun así trataba de no darle importancia. La leucemia es algo que le tocó a ella, y simplemente ahora ya no se podía hacer nada. Además si seguía reusándose a utilizar de donador de sangre a Finn, entonces era aún más probable que falleciera antes. Era obvio que no podía contar con su padre, pues ese cobarde se había divorciado de su madre y prácticamente salió huyendo de la casa para no cargar con los tratamientos que ella debía recibir. Por otro lado, su madre hacia lo que estaba a su alcance, esa mujer…siempre trabajando y esforzándose de más para encargarse de sus dos pequeños hijos.

Se la pasaron unas dos horas hablando de trivialidades, Finn tenía que irse.

-Vendré mañana, te lo prometo. Fi.-Fionna asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su hermano con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego…-fue lo último que escuchó Finn, antes de salir completamente de la habitación 301.

* * *

_Diario: _

_Abril 21 18: 30 [De regreso a casa]_

_Hoy como siempre fui al hospital a visitar a Fionna._

_Y como siempre, no se encuentra bien._

_Me aterra solo pensar que Fionna podría morir._

_No lo quiero…Por eso, si estuviera en mis manos cambiar su futuro…_

_Lo haría, a cualquier precio._

Finn acomodó la mochila en su espalda y guardo cuidadosamente su celular en uno de los bolsillos traseros. Por alguna razón, en los últimos meses, comenzó a escribir un diario para distraerse un poco. Después de todo en el colegio, a pesar de ser alguien popular por su apariencia, no era muy sociable con los demás. Se le podría considerar fácilmente como un ermitaño alejado de los demás. El pequeño rubio llegó a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas. Un milagro, su madre se encontraba en casa. Rápidamente tiró su mochila en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la cocina, lugar favorito de su madre.

-¡Mamá~!-gritó entusiasmado al verla. Su madre se giró para verlo, en las manos llevaba un tazón de sopa. Al ver a su pequeño hijo, velozmente lo dejó a un lado y corrió a abrazarlo-¡Mamá! ¡Te quiero, te quiero tanto!

-Ah…y-yo también, Finn. Perdóname por haber estado ausente varios días. Es solo que el trabajo…-decidió callarse. Ese no era el momento de hablar del trabajo, por fin podía reunirse con su hijo, después de dos largos días, que no parecían mucho pero para ellos si lo eran-¿Cómo has estado, mi pequeño?-preguntó, separándose suavemente del agarre de Finn.

Finn sonrió-Bien, hoy fui a visitar a Fionna. Ella desea que la visites más seguido, mamá-María Murtons, madre del rubio desvió lentamente la mirada. No le gustaba hablar de Fionna, no es porque no la quisiera, sino porque le hacía sentir mal. Ya que sabía que no podía ayudarla-¿Mamá?

María volvió a ver a Finn, pero esta vez con una sonrisa melancólica-S…sí, tienes razón. Iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda ¿De acuerdo?-Finn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-Ahora. Deberíamos cenar, lávate las manos, Finn-ordenó la señora de ojos azules, mientras volvía a girarse para cortar unos cuantos vegetales.

-Sí…-respondió Finn.

Madre e hijo cenaron tranquilamente. La señora María había preparado cantidad de cosas, muchas en realidad. Así que la mayoría fue a parar al congelador. En cuanto ambos terminaron de cenar, cada uno fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

María comenzó a revisar varios papeles que le encargaron en su trabajo. Finn por otra parte, decidió irse a dormir de una vez…claro, no sin antes hablar con el Rey Lich. El rubio de catorce años de edad, se sentó en su cama y se envolvió con sus sabanas. Cerró pesadamente los ojos y respiro hondo. De un momento a otro, el jovencito pasó de estar en su habitación a un lugar completamente extraño. Estaba en un cuarto enorme iluminado por una luz resplandeciente de tono morado.

-¿Lich? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó.

-¿Finn?-preguntó una voz gruesa y aterradora-Pensé que hoy no hablarías conmigo.-dijo el Lich. Un ser de gran tamaño, que en vez de tener ojos solo poseía cuencas vacías, por donde salía un resplandor verdoso. El ser se encontraba sentado pacíficamente en un gran trono y Finn parecía un escarabajo a su lado.

-En realidad, planeaba eso. Pero no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar…-no continuo ya que sintió como alguien comenzaba a husmear en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-¿Qué haces, Brenda?-preguntó, mientras agarraba de la muñeca a una pequeña niña.

Brenda (Beemo), de tez pálida y blanquecina. Ojos verdosos y cabellos del mismo color amarrados en dos coletas. Sonrió burlonamente mientras se libraba fácilmente del agarre de Finn-Oh nada~ Solo quería ver si seguías en esa tontería del "diario"-Finn sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Brenda. La pequeñaja se lo quitó en cuanto tuvo el objeto electrónico lo suficientemente cerca de ella-Ja, parece que no me equivocaba. Sigues actuando como un idiota antisocial-Brenda apretó el celular con fuerza, pero después de unos momentos se lo lanzó a Finn-Consíguete una novia o ten algún hobbie.

Finn atrapó su celular con una mano. No le molestaba que Brenda le hablara de esa manera, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase tratos por parte de ella. El Lich simplemente los ignoraba, él también ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de pláticas que siempre tenían su subordinada y ese mocoso que aún creía en él-¿Y? ¿Por qué has venido, Finn?

-Ah…en realidad. No tengo ningún motivo, solamente quería platicar con alguien. A propósito ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Finn al ver que el Lich no le ponía la atención debida. Esa enorme criatura se encontraba viendo una especie de monitor transparente.

-Nada, es solo que el mundo es tan aburrido. No hay guerras, ni caos. Quiero algo para divertirme…lo necesito.-Finn entrecerró los ojos ¿A qué se refería con que lo necesita? ¿A qué…?

Brenda comenzó a levitar, eso era normal. Siempre lo hacía. Se acercó sigilosamente a Finn y le arrebató el celular de las manos-"Hoy como siempre fui a visitar a Fionna…"-Finn abrió los ojos como platos y trato de quitarle el celular a Brenda, pero no lo consiguió-"Y como siempre, no se encuentra bien. Me aterra solo pensar que Fionna podría morir. No lo quiero…"-al muchachito rubio comenzaron a humedecerle los ojos, no por el hecho de que esa pequeñaja lo estaba humillando, sino por el hecho de recordar que su hermana estaba enferma, muy enferma-"…Por eso, si estuviera en mis manos cambiar su futuro…-Brenda apretó el celular y sonrió de manera enfermiza-Lo haría, a cualquier precio.

-Ya basta-dijo casi en susurro, mientras le quitaba su celular a la pequeña de cabellos verdosos.

-Vaya. Eres increíble, Finn. ¿De verdad harías lo fuera?-el rubio frunció levemente el ceño. Por favor ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que haría lo que fuera por su hermana, eso era obvio-Oye, Lich. Ya tengo una idea. Es para que puedas divertirte…-dijo Brenda con una sonrisa infantil. El ser de gran tamaño miró de reojo a Brenda y a Finn. Perfecto, ya tenía en mente como podría divertirse.

* * *

Finn se quedó dormido, sus sabanas azules cubrían todo su cuerpo, salvo su mano donde yacía su celular de tapa color celeste.

_22 de Abril_

_6: 56._

_[Santa Monica, City]_

El sol se hizo presente, era un nuevo día. Finn se levantó al sentir el calor del sol invadir su rostro. Se sentó en su cama y vio su celular. Que extraño, había algunas anotaciones escritas en su diario.

_Diario del Futuro:_

_Abril 22 6: 58 [En mi habitación]_

_Escucho algo romperse, el sonido viene de la cocina._

_Abril 22 6: 59 [En la cocina]_

_Mi madre dejo caer un tazón de porcelana y al tratar de recogerlo se cortó un dedo._

_Abril 22 7: 04 [En la sala]_

_En las noticias dan un informe especial._

_Al parecer, asesinaron a una muchacha cerca de mi escuela._

-Ja, que gracia…-no continuo puesto que oyó el sonido de un plato romperse. Finn abrió los ojos como platos y bajo por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué f-fue eso?-preguntó al llegar a la cocina.

-Oh…nada. Solo se me cayó un tazón, nada más-dijo María mientras se agachaba para recoger los restos del tazón-Auch…-gruño al sentir como un trozo afilado cortaba su dedo índice.

Finn apretó su celular con fuerza y lo volvió a revisar. Que mierda…lo que estaba escrito se había cumplido, y exactamente a la misma hora. El adolescente tragó saliva y se dirigió a la sala a prender el televisor. Pasaron unos cuantos comerciales cortos, y luego dieron las noticias.

Increíble, el presentador de noticias estaba dando un informe especial, exclusivo. Donde decían que una muchacha fue asesinada cerca de la Escuela Superior Lincoln.

-G-genial…-susurró Finn, mientras sonreía de lado. Genial, más que genial, perfecto. El rubio tenía en su poder un objeto con el que podía ver el futuro. Algo bueno…se suponía, debía ser eso.

* * *

**Angely dice… **Sinceramente, al principio pensaba hacer una historia inspirada en Another y Elfen Lied, pero como no acabo todavía de ver esos geniales animes…pues creí que sería algo complicado. Al final, me decidí por Mirai Nikki, además que vi unas imágenes en DeviantArt, de una chica que dibuja genial *3* En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Y gracias por tomarse un tiempecito para leer mi Fic.


	2. Capítulo 1: Juego de Supervivencia

**Disclaimer:** Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que el anime de Mirai Nikki. Cada uno es propiedad exclusiva de sus dueños. Pendlenton Ward y Sakae Esuno.

**Pairs: **FinnXMarceline (Finnceline), por el momento. Les advierto que es una pareja enfermiza.

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Actos violentos, tales como peleas y la muerte de varios de los personajes. Lenguaje soez. Maltrato físico y psicológico. Pensamientos turbios, oscuros y complejos.

**Angely dice… **Quiero aclarar ciertos puntos con respecto a los personajes, en el anime, se pudo apreciar a varios adultos, por decirlo así. Aquí no, la mayoría de participantes serán jóvenes adolescentes xP Bueno, sin más preámbulos. Aquí dejo el primer capítulo.

**~Life or Death~**

**Capítulo 1: Juego de Supervivencia.**

_22 de Abril_

_9: 30_

_[Escuela Superior Lincoln]_

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 22, 9: 30 [En la escuela, clase de 9no Grado]_

_Examen sorpresa de matemáticas._

_Las respuestas son…_

-Increíble.-susurro Finn. El muchacho de cabellos rubios, se encontraba en medio de la clase de matemática. El profesor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio de madera caoba, observando detenidamente a cada uno de los estudiantes, aunque según él no había posibilidad de que alguno copiara. Era un examen sorpresa, después de todo-"Todas las respuestas, están aquí"-pensó Finn. Se encontraba realmente feliz, quería gritarle al mundo entero de que en sus manos tenía un objeto que podía predecir el futuro.

Cuando los muchachos de la clase terminaron de dar el examen, lo entregaron a regañadientes. Estúpido profesor, David Ford (Doctor Príncipe). ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer un examen sorpresa? Todos reprobarían, eso era seguro.

El receso empezó.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, perdedor?-preguntó un mocoso de catorce años. Su piel era pálida y sus cabellos eran plateados. Sus ojos eran de un color azul como el mar.

Finn sonrió y miró a aquel idiota, que otra vez, se acercaba a él solo para molestarlo-Igual que siempre, no soy rival para ti, Ash.-así se llamaba el de cabellera plateada.

Ash al escuchar lo que dijo Finn, frunció el ceño y oculto las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-Sigues siendo un jodido infeliz.-dijo con molestia. Para luego, retirarse del salón, seguido por unas cuantas miradas entrometidas que se habían puesto a escuchar la corta conversación de esos dos.

Finn sonrió burlonamente y sacó de su bolsillo su celular.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 22, 12: 32 [En la escuela, clase de 9no Grado]_

_Durante el receso, Ash vino a molestarme, nuevamente._

El rubio de ojos azules cerró su celular, otra predicción se había cumplido. No había duda alguna. El diario que escribía todos los días en su celular, se había convertido en una especie de diario que predecía el futuro. Era asombroso, podía hacer tantas cosas con su objeto electrónico y eso solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La campana que indicaba que el receso finalizaba, sonó varios minutos después. Finn se levantó de su pupitre, cogió su mochila y salió del salón. Con dirección a su siguiente actividad o mejor dicho, clase. La clases domesticas empezaban.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 22, 14: 05 [Sala de cocina]_

_ Bonibelle Jones se cortó un dedo con el cuchillo y fue a la enfermería._

Ocurrió.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 22, 16: 12 [De camino al hospital de Santa Mónica]_

_Unos detectives me detuvieron preguntando acerca del asesinato cerca de mi escuela._

_Tuve que decirle todo lo que sabía, aunque no fue mucho._

Ocurrió.

* * *

Fionna se encontraba sentada elegantemente, frente a la ventana. La ciudad se veía muy bien desde ese lugar. La muchacha sonrió, no por ver semejante vista, sino porque su hermano se estaba demorando en llegar y eso le causaba gracia, él jamás se había retrasado.

-Tal vez…al fin consiguió una novia…-dijo casi en susurros. Su sonrisa se borró al pensar en ello, no. Finn no podía tener una novia, jamás-Si tiene una novia, no volverá a visitarme otra vez…-frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños. Ella no permitiría que su hermano se olvidase de ella, tal como lo hizo su padre. Quien huyo por cobarde.

-¿Fionna?-esa voz hizo que se tranquilizara. Era su querido hermano, Finn. La joven de cabellera rubia se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y giró para ver a su gemelo-Fionna…

-Hola Finn.-su hermano se quedó viéndola detenidamente. De seguro ya lo había notado-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Finn sonrió y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas-¡Fionna, estás preciosa!-gritó. Fionna suspiró. Sí, definitivamente se había dado cuenta de ello-Es…es que… ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? El color de tu piel…es normal, ya no estás tan pálida. Y…y…tu cabello se ve muy hermoso, peinado, suave…

Fionna Murtons sonrió y se acercó a su hermano. Fue tonto de su parte pensar que él no lo iba a notar. En realidad todo mundo lo notaria. Fionna pasó de ser una muchachita escuálida, de piel pálida y con cabellos enmarañados. A una chica de belleza incomparable, su piel recuperó la tonalidad que tenía antes de que esa enfermedad apareciera. Sus cabellos rubios estaban ordenados, muy bien peinados y suaves. Sus labios, estaban rosados. Parecía una modelo en uno de sus mejores momentos de gloria.

Finn sonrió. Reviso su celular para ver si decía algo acerca de su hermana. Algo como: "Fionna va recuperándose poco a poco. En poco tiempo, vuelve a la normalidad y regresa a casa donde Mamá, Papá y yo nos preparamos para ir todos juntos a ver las estrellas." No decía nada, nada acerca de Fionna. La sonrisa de Finn se borró al no encontrar algo que le diera indicios de que su hermana no moriría por la leucemia. Tal vez, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, con aquella esperanza volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Te gusta mucho tu celular, ¿Verdad?-preguntó su hermana. Finn alzo una ceja ¿A qué venia aquella extraña pregunta?-Ah…olvídalo, Finn. Me alegra que hayas venido.-dijo con una leve sonrisa. Finn asintió con la cabeza, la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta la cama para que se echara. Estar parada mucho tiempo podría hacerle mal. Fionna se hecho suavemente en su cama, no quería estar así. Postrada en una jodida cama de hospital. Es más, su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, podía correr, hacer una carrera con Finn hasta la colina más alta de toda Santa Mónica. Aunque eso nadie se lo creería, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

-Es buena señal que tu apariencia se vea mejor, eso quiere decir que mejoraras pronto.-Fionna sonrió dulcemente ¿Mejorar pronto? No necesitaba mejorar, después de todo su cuerpo se sentía ligero, mejor y lleno de vida. En pocas palabras, se había curado en un día, como por arte de "magia"…

* * *

El Rey Lich, el dios del tiempo y el espacio se encontraba sentado en su gran trono de color negro.

-Esto es…-Finn observó detenidamente su celular.

-Sí, es un diario con el cual puedes ver tu futuro.-le dijo el Lich con su profunda y terrorífica voz de siempre.

-No lo entiendo. Se supone que no eres real…tú no podrías saber acerca de mi futuro. Eres un Dios que cree con mi imaginación.

-Si soy un Dios, ¿No puedo residir en tu imaginación?-Finn abrió un poco los ojos. Entonces…Lich no era solo parte de su infantil y absurda imaginación-Con respecto al diario, ese objeto predice tu futuro. Aun así tiene sus desventajas, Finn.-el humano volvió a observar su celular detenidamente-El diario se convierte en uno con su propietario. Perder el diario significa perder tu futuro…-el muchacho de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos como platos-En otras palabras, mueres.

Los ojos azulinos de Finn parecieron salirse de orbita. Se frotó los ojos al instante, y regreso. Regreso a su habitación. Su celular estaba en su mano derecha, esta comenzó a temblar. Maldita sea, eso quería decir que si perdía su diario entonces moriría. No, él no podía morir, tenía que cuidar a Fionna, a su hermana gemela.

-Mi diario del futuro…-su mano seguía temblado-Todo lo que he visto. No, todo lo que veré y escribiré ya está escrito.-unas pequeñas gotas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo…-Un diario que indiscriminadamente dice el futuro…-pero no por tener miedo, no haría nada. No, él aprovecharía al máximo ese "poder".

* * *

-¿Murtons no tiene demasiada suerte últimamente?-comentó un muchacho de catorce años.

-Sí, me molesta mucho. Ya era mucho con que fuera "atractivo" para las chicas…ahora de un día para otro se convierte en uno de los estudiantes más destacados.-gruño otro-Vamos a emboscarlo y a enseñarle su lugar.

Finn entró al salón de clases y sonrió de lado.

Aquel día pasó muy deprisa. A penas tocó el timbre de salida, Finn tomó su mochila y salió apresuradamente del salón de clases.

-"14: 14, detrás del edificio de la escuela. Algunos compañeros de clase estaban esperándome para emboscarme, un montón de tipos que me odian"-Finn sonrió burlonamente-Que tontos…Todo lo que tengo que hacer es no romper mi "futuro", eso no puede ser tan difícil.

Los días pasaron como cualquier otro. Finn Murtons seguía viendo su futuro y evitaba varios problemas de la escuela. Como meterse en peleas con varios de sus compañeros y reprobar los exámenes que daba el profesor, David Ford.

-"No importa las preguntas que allá. Todo está aquí"-pensó el rubio, mientras veía su celular de reojo-"Todo, ya que puedo leer el futuro. En todo caso, lean mi mente…perdedores"-sonrió burlonamente y miró al frente. No debió hacerlo.

Marceline Abadeer, la muchacha más hermosa y sexy de toda su clase volteó a verlo. Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, que en vez de hacerlo sonrojar como a cualquiera, solo consiguió ponerlo nervioso. Marceline volvió a mirar su examen. Finn por el contrario, cerró su celular y lo volvió a meter dentro de su bolsillo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente y apretó el lápiz con fuerza.

Marceline Abadeer, era una joven de catorce años de edad. Su hermosa faz era increíble. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo intenso. Sus labios, finos y delgados, estaban pintados de un leve color rojo, casi rosado. Sus cabellos eran extremadamente largos, y de un color azabache. Estaban atados por una coleta. Su vestimenta, era singular. Vestía con un jean negro, botas rojas y una blusa blanca. Marcy, así la llamaban sus amigas, sacó de su bolso un envoltorio rosa, dentro de este había una masa blanca. Comenzó a darle forma, habilidosamente.

-Señorita Abadeer, estamos en medio de un examen.-dijo el profesor David.

Marceline, sin despegar la vista de la masa blanquecina, sonrió levemente-Es un ejercicio para el cerebro. Así que no hay problema.

-Está bien, solo continua luego el examen. Por favor.

* * *

El sol estaba a unos minutos de ocultarse completamente. Un destello entre amarillo-anaranjado iluminaba el salón de clases del noveno grado. Finn Murtons estaba frente al pupitre de una persona en especial. Se quedó estático al ver que había en el pupitre. Una pequeña escultura, hecha en cerámica en frío, con la figura de Brenda. Esa pequeña que se dedicaba a molestarlo.

-Esto es…-antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Un sonido extraño lo interrumpió, provenía de su celular. Finn reviso su celular.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 28, 18: 00 [De camino a casa]_

_Creo que alguien está siguiéndome._

_Abril 28, 18: 21 [Dentro de un edificio]_

_El asesino de las noticias, me acorraló. Estoy muerto._

_DEAD END._

-¿Dead End? ¿Qué es esto? Este futuro…-su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Así es, ese es tu futuro.-dijo una voz relajada. Finn abrió los ojos como platos y volteó. Marceline Abadeer se encontraba a unos cuantos pocos metros de él, con una sonrisa traviesa-Finn Murtons. Ese es tu futuro.

-¿Qué?-No entendía que era lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué Marceline Abadeer sabía acerca de su futuro? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba una explicación, y rápido.

-Lo sabía.-Marceline comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ella y Finn.

El joven Murtons apretó su celular con fuerza y salió huyendo de ahí. La ciudad de Santa Mónica parecía mucho más grande en ese instante, como si quisieran confundirlo a propósito. El celular volvió a hacer aquel ruido extraño. Aun corriendo lo reviso. El futuro había cambiado.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Abril 28, 18: 02 [En la ciudad]_

_Intente escapar pero Marceline Abadeer continua siguiéndome._

_Abril 28, 18: 09 [En la ciudad]_

_Corrí hasta un callejón estrecho. Parece como si no pudiera perderla._

_Abril 28, 18: 15 [En la ciudad]_

_Puedo sentir a alguien siguiéndome de nuevo. ¿Es Marceline Abadeer?_

_Abril 28, 18: 20 [Cerca de un edificio]_

_Intentaré esconderme en el edificio por ahora._

_Abril 28, 18: 25 [Dentro de un edificio]_

_El asesino de las noticias, me acorraló. Estoy muerto._

_DEAD END._

Finn sacó con mucho esfuerzo una pequeña navaja suiza de su bolsillo izquierdo. Siempre traía tal objeto, su madre decía que debía ser solo utilizado para emergencias. Y esa, sí que era una emergencia. El rubio llegó hasta un edificio en plena construcción, no había nadie por ahí. Los trabajadores ya se habían marchado a sus casas. Llamó al ascensor, entró y tiró bruscamente su mochila a un lado, ahora solo era un estorbo. Presiono un botón para ir al piso número catorce.

-N-no voy…a morir de esta manera. No lo haré…-justo cuando empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Marceline Abadeer, lo había abierto por completo con una sola de sus manos-No puede ser…-Finn retrocedió rápidamente, chocando contra la pared del ascensor.

Marceline sonrió dulcemente y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un celular de tapa roja-¿Ya te diste cuenta, Finn?-la chica de piel pálida, pego el celular a su mentón.

-Es imposible ¿Otro propietario de un diario?-los ojos de Finn estaban abiertos como platos-"Estoy muerto"-pensó. Varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Apretó la navaja suiza que traía en una de las manos, la apretó con fuerza y la abrió. Dejando al descubierto un cuchillo pequeño y filoso.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Marceline vio de reojo el arma blanca que llevaba Finn en la mano-No te dejare hacerlo.-Finn abrió los ojos a un más, parecían que se saldrían de orbita. Marceline sonrió de lado y se acercó a Finn velozmente. Lo cogió de los hombros delicadamente y junto sus labios con los del joven Murtons. Estuvieron así por unos cinco segundos. Marceline se separó de él y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas-No dejare que eso pase. No me harás eso, ese es el futuro.

-¿E-el futuro?-esa chica estaba loca. Primero, lo persigue como si quisiera asesinarlo y luego lo besa como si le gustara.

-Además…estas equivocado, Finn.-el joven Murtons alzó una ceja y se pegó a un más a la pared. El elevador estaba subiendo lentamente. Marceline Abadeer, vio hacia abajo. Una figura oscura estaba parada, sin hacer nada-Está aquí.-susurro.

Finn desvió su vista y vio a la misma figura oscura-¿Quién es e…ese?-preguntó. Seguía nervioso por eso su voz temblaba un poco.

-El asesino de las noticias. El tercer propietario del diario. Tercero.-pronunció con tono de voz molesto-Anticipé que te mataría, viendo tu futuro. Este es mi diario del futuro.-Marceline le mostró su celular a Finn-Estas son las anotaciones que escribí.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del amor.**_

_Abril 28, 18: 10 [En la ciudad]_

_Finn está corriendo en un callejón del segundo bloque de la ciudad._

_Tercero debe estar tras él._

_Abril 28, 18: 20 [En el edificio]_

_Finn murió en el piso número 14._

-E…esas anotaciones s-son acerca de…de mí, pero…-asustado no era la palabra que se definía a Finn en ese momento. Era algo mucho peor, se encontraba horrorizado.

-Mi diario, es el del amor. Puedo ver tu futuro con diez minutos de anticipación.

-"¿Diez minutos de anticipación? ¿Quiere decir que ella estaba escribiendo acerca de mí, cada diez minutos? ¡Es una maldita acosadora!"-pensó el de cabellos rubios. Frunció los labios y trato de no mirarla a los ojos, a aquellos intensos orbes rojizos.

-Es por eso que tu futuro me pertenece.-dijo con total naturalidad. El ascensor se detuvo lentamente y la puerta se abrió. Marceline frunció levemente el entrecejo. Ella no iba a dejar que la vida de Finn terminara, ni en el piso catorce ni en otro lugar. Rápidamente, presiono el botón del piso número diecisiete. Hacia la terraza.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos-¡Oye ¿Qué crees…

-Como dije, morirás si vas al piso número catorce.-Marceline puso su celular frente al rostro de Finn, para que este lo observara bien. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron enormemente y sonrió-Serás el primero en dejar el juego de supervivencia.

-¿Juego de…supervivencia?

-Cada propietario va tras la vida de los demás propietarios. Como ese tipo que viene por ti. Usaste demasiado tu diario, Finn. Y él comenzó a rastrearte gracias a eso.-la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse.

Finn fue el primero en salir, quería alejarse de esa jodida acosadora, su simple presencia lo aterraba demasiado. Marceline sonrió y lo siguió muy cerca. Estaban en la terraza, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Marceline revisó su celular, lo volvió a guardar, nuevamente. Y se acercó sigilosamente a Finn Murtons.

-Aquí es muy espacioso. Definitivamente lo venceremos aquí.-Finn estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Marceline coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios-Tengo un plan.-la de cabellos azabache miró de reojo la navaja suiza que Finn llevaba en una mano y sonrió de una manera enfermiza.

El asesino, llegó a la terraza. No se podía definir bien, cuál era su aspecto, puesto que traía una mascarilla que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Pero sus cabellos eran de color chocolate.

-¿Dónde carajos se metieron?-el asesino miró a ambos lados. Nada, parecía que no había nadie. El asesino sacó su diario y lo revisó-Mierda…-susurro. No decía nada nuevo, esos mocosos debían de estar por ahí.

Marceline Abadeer, salió velozmente de su escondite. La muchacha estaba oculta hasta ese entonces, detrás de un gran muro de ladrillos. El asesino se percató de su presencia y por inercia alejo su diario de la chica. Finn salió de su escondite también, él se había escondido detrás de unas cuantas cajas amontonadas que se encontraban al lado opuesto de donde estaba Marcy. El asesino sacó un afilado y enorme cuchillo de entre sus ropajes, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Marceline le había dado un golpe brutal en la mejilla izquierda, y Finn aprovecho aquello. En un momento de descuido, partió el celular en dos con el cuchillo de la navaja suiza.

-L…lo hice.-susurro el rubio.

El Tercero, dejo caer el cuchillo que traía. Retrocedió lentamente e hizo lo mismo con su diario, lo dejo caer. En su pecho comenzó a formarse un agujero enorme, su brazo izquierdo se retorció grotescamente y dejo escapar un grito espantoso. Finn lo miraba con asombro y terror ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Había asesinado a alguien! Las extremidades del Tercero se retorcieron una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente desapareció entre un pequeño remolino de color gris.

Marceline bufó-¿Solo eso? Sí que fue aburrido.-la joven Abadeer estiró los brazos y miró a Finn con una sonrisa encantadora-Finn ¿Quieres ir a comer algo o iras a visitar a tu hermana? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Finn abrió los ojos como platos. No, Marceline Abadeer era una estúpida y maldita acosadora. Jamás iba a permitir que se le acercara siquiera unos cuantos metros a Fionna-No…estoy cansado. Iré a casa.-Marceline alzó una ceja, dudosa. Pero al cabo de unos minutos asintió con la cabeza. Esa mocosa era extraña, se suponía que habían acabado de asesinar a alguien y ella había dicho que fue aburrido. Definitivamente, estaba loca.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Lich?! ¡¿Por qué otras personas tienen diarios del futuro?!-preguntó a gritos el muchacho.

El Dios Lich lo miró con cierta indiferencia-No recuerdo haberte dicho que eras el único propietario.-Finn apretó los puños y miró con ira a su "Dios imaginario"-No te enfades. Esto es solo un juego. Mi querido primer propietario. Primero.

-¿Primero?-Finn cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir. Ya no se encontraba en el salón del trono de Lich.

Se encontraba en el ¿Cielo? No, pero había nubes blanquecinas alrededor, y se encontraba parado encima de una especie de plataforma negra. A cada uno de sus lados, había varias personas. Pero no se podía divisar el rostro de ninguno.

-¿A sí que tú eres el primero?-dijo una voz profunda, pero refinada a la vez. Aquella persona tampoco podía ver a Finn. Solo se guiaba de acuerdo a lo que decía arriba del rubio "Primero".

En pocas palabras, nadie podía ver a nadie. Todos aparecían como figuras oscuras y tenebrosas.

-Ya lo escuchamos. Dicen que te deshiciste de ese asesino en serie.-dijo una voz relajada y fresca.

-"¿Ellos son los demás propietarios?"-Finn examino cada una de las plataformas, miró de reojo a su lado izquierdo. Arriba de la persona que se encontraba ahí decía: "Segunda". Finn abrió los ojos como platos-"¿Esa es? Marceline"-pensó el muchacho.

De pronto, el Rey Lich apareció, como de costumbre reposando en su gran trono negro. Estaba detrás de las plataformas, pero con su gran tamaño veía todo con claridad-Bien, ya que todos están. Permítanme explicarles acerca de este juego de supervivencia.-empezó con aquella voz potente que tenía-Primero que nada, el diario que ustedes poseen. Son llamados Diarios del Futuro. Eran diarios ordinarios que ustedes usaban, pero distorsionan el tiempo, y las anotaciones están hechas con noventa días de anticipación-cada uno reviso su celular, minuciosamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó una voz profunda.

-¿Qué sucede, Décimo?-preguntó el Dios Lich, mientras veía de reojo al Décimo.

-Me he dado cuenta que las anotaciones de los diarios cambian por sí solas en varias ocasiones ¿Qué significa eso?

El Lich miró hacia arriba-De acuerdo a las acciones del propietario, el futuro cambiará. Suponiendo que su diario les advierte que saldrán heridos en un accidente. Cuando el propietario llega a punto en el tiempo de la predicción, toman acciones que contradicen la predicción, la realidad será alterada y el futuro cambiará. Si evitan el accidente que se predijo, el futuro en el que resultan heridos será evitado. Y sus anotaciones del futuro serán reescritas.

-¡Espera un momento! Mis anotaciones cambiaron sin haber hecho algo.-dijo Finn-Predijo mi muerte por Tercero.

-No eres el único que puede cambiar el futuro. Eso es necesario para un juego de supervivencia. Cuando es confirmado que un propietario es asesinado por otro, la sentencia de muerte ocurrirá. Ese es el aviso de Dead End.-explicó el Lich.

-Nos estas diciendo sobre asesinar, pero no conocemos la apariencia de los demás.-dijo una voz tranquila, educada y dulce.

-Tendrán que encontrarlo utilizando su propio diario. Encuentren sus identidades y fijen el Dead End. Si alguien los señala evítenlo de la manera que sea necesaria. Esa es la esencia de un juego de supervivencia.-El Lich acercó su enorme rostro al de Finn-Primero, se suponía que morirías allí. Pero cambiaste los roles y lo asesinaste al instante. Ese es un milagro entre milagros. Quien asesine a los demás y se convierta en el ganador podría ser Primero. Te he considerado mi favorito para ganar desde el principio.-varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a brotar del cuerpo de Finn ¿Él era su favorito? No, él no quería asesinar a nadie, era anormal, malvado y sobretodo despreciable-Con lo que respecta al ganador, la última persona en quedar en pie, lo haré mi sucesor y le concederé mi trono del Dios del tiempo y el espacio. Vivir o morir. Recuerden que ustedes son once. Asesinen antes de ser asesinados y ganen el trono de Dios.

Las imagines comenzaron a desvanecerse una por una, de acuerdo a su número. Comenzando primero por el Duodécimo. Luego el Undécimo.

-Fue un gusto, Primero.-dijo educadamente el Décimo antes de desaparecer.

-Espero que no te maten antes de que vayas a matar.-dijo una voz femenina. Era la novena.

-Adiós, buena suerte, Primero.-dijo una voz algo infantil y dulce. La octava.

-Un hacedor de milagros como tú no será problema.-dijo una voz relajada y fresca. El séptimo.

-Puedo ver tu miedo.-recitó la de voz tranquila, educada y dulce. La sexta.

-Pobrecito.-comentó una voz infantil. El Quinto.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, parecía que todos querían su cabeza colgando-E…esperen, yo no…

-Tranquilo me ocupare de la basura.-dijo una voz masculina. El cuarto.

-Ah…no yo…

El Lich, alzó los brazos-Se levanta la sesión.

Finn volvió al salón del trono del Lich. La luz morada centellaba todo el lugar. El pequeño rubio de ojos azules se dejó caer al suelo. Maldita sea, todos, absolutamente todos querían verlo muerto.

-¿Cómo llegue a esto?-se preguntó a sí mismo, con tono de preocupación.

-Está bien…-esa voz. Esa voz hizo Finn abriera los ojos como platos. Volteó lentamente, y miró con horror a la delgada figura que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él. Era Marceline Abadeer-Está bien, Finn…-la muchacha de cabellera azabache coloco sus manos en su rostro y se sonrojo levemente-Yo te protegeré, Finn.-dijo con tono meloso, mientras una sonrisa espeluznante se formaba suavemente en su rostro-¿Entendiste, Finn?

* * *

**Extra. **

**Diario del Asesino~ Edición de David Ford. El Tercero.**

**Como obtuvo su Diario del Futuro.**

-¡Así que lo tienes, Tercero! ¡Fuiste escogido como uno de los doce propietarios del diario del futuro!-gritó Brenda, eufóricamente.

Una figura, alta y tenebrosa se encontraba parada frente a ella. Era el asesino de las noticias. Tirada en el suelo yacía la figura delgada de un mujer, y a su alrededor brotaba sangre color carmesí.

-Un testigo ¿Eh?-dijo el asesino, con una voz profunda.

-¡Así es!-gritó Brenda, mientras blandía un celular de tapa negra al frente de su rostro.

El asesino sacudió su gran cuchillo, salpicando un poco de sangre de su reciente víctima-No dejare que huyas de aquí, con vida.

Brenda frunció los labios, en señal de molestia y retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Soltó el celular en el aire, y el asesino lo partió por la mitad con su cuchillo, velozmente. Gran error, un agujero se formó en el pecho del hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido en un pequeño remolino color gris. Brenda cogió el celular y lo arreglo. El asesino apareció nuevamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Podrías escuchar lo que la gente te dice? Este es un diario del futuro y tú…-el asesino le quitó el celular y lo partió, de nuevo, con sus propias manos. Inmediatamente, un hoyo comenzó a aparecer en su pecho y desapareció en un remolino pequeño-¡Carajo! ¡Te dije que escucharas!-Brenda se agarró la cintura con ambas manos, y suspiró con pesadez-Los paranoicos son una molestia. Tengo el presentimiento que serás uno de los primeros en ser eliminado.

* * *

**Angely dice… **Sí, sé que lo hice algo larguito, pero es que así va. Solo espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí. Amo Mirai Nikki, si no lo vieron, les recomiendo que lo vean, es un anime muy bueno. Tiene de todo, romance, sangre, una yandere XP Jajaja, en fin. Dejen sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan para continuar escribiendo. Gracias por tomarse un tiempecito para leer y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Donde aparecerá la novena ¡¿Quién podrá ser?!


	3. Capítulo 2: La Novena

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que el anime de Mirai Nikki. Cada uno le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Pendlenton Ward y Sakae Esuno.

**Pairs: **FinnXMarceline (Finnceline), por el momento. Solo les advierto que es una pareja enfermiza.

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Actos violentos, tales como peleas y la muerte de varios de los personajes. Lenguaje soez. Maltrato físico y psicológico. Pensamientos turbios, oscuros y complejos.

**Angely dice… **Sé muy bien que demore. Lo lamento, he estado mucho más ocupada de lo que ya estaba. Los profesores comenzaron a dejar más tareas, y encima tienen el descaro de decir que nos van a presionar más que a los demás porque somos los "mayores" del colegio. En fin, solo disfruten del capítulo.

**~Life or Death~**

**Capítulo 2: La Novena.**

Su celular comenzó a timbrar, otra vez. Finn abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió el cuerpo con su frazada blanca. Miró de reojo su celular, y unas gotas de sudor se resbalaron por su frente.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! No recuerdo haberle dado mi número telefónico ni mi correo…—suspiro y observó las oscuras calles a través de su ventana— ¿Podría ser que Marceline Abadeer me esté acosando?—una figura delgada y oscura apareció en medio de la calle. Finn cerró los ojos velozmente, cuando los volvió a abrir la figura ya no estaba. Trago saliva y se hecho de espaldas en su mullida cama. ¿Quién habrá sido esa persona? ¿Era Marceline Abadeer?

* * *

Revisó su celular, no había nada nuevo escrito en el, eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba pero también lo ponía un poco nervioso. Prácticamente ya había asesinado a alguien, al Tercero. Cuando este intentó matarlo, y todo salió al revés. Termino por partir en dos el Diario de ese maldito asesino. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso era bueno, un criminal menos. Pero Finn no lo veía de aquella forma, después de todo, era una vida. Y él había acabado con esa vida, que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo, y solo por un estúpido juego que él nunca quiso jugar, en primer lugar.

—Su tutor, el Profesor Ford. Se encuentra indispuesto, así que yo seré quien se encargue de esta clase, el día de hoy—dijo sin mucha importancia el encargo de la clase

Finn miró a través del vidrio de la ventana. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de salir de la escuela. Incluso comenzaba a desconfiar de sus compañeros de aula, ¿Qué tal si alguno de ellos, aparte de Marceline y él, tuviera un diario del futuro? Eso sería la gota que derramo el vaso. Quería estrangular al Lich aunque no estaba seguro de que si eso sería posible, considerando que ese imbécil era el Dios del Tiempo y el Espacio. Volvió a revisar su celular, nada nuevo. Suspiro y apretó su aparato tecnológico con fuerza, ¿Y qué tal si todo había sido un sueño? Eso sería más que maravilloso. No…no podría haber sido un sueño. Sabía muy bien, que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era más que real.

—Me pregunto si…—los ojos azulinos de Finn se posaron en el encantador rostro de Marceline Abadeer, su compañera de aula. Tal vez, para que se sienta más tranquilo debía consultar con ella todas sus dudas respecto al diario. No, esa no era una buena idea, se suponía que ella era una acosadora, y mientras más alejado este de esa loca, mejor sería para él.

El timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases sonó. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, a dirigirse cada uno a su siguiente clase. Finn se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta Marceline. Era cierto que esa chica era extraña, una acosadora y ocultaba muchos misterios. Pero la necesitaba, estaba seguro de que ella le explicaría todo acerca del juego, con mayor explicación y detenimiento.

—Marceline…necesito hablar contigo—.dijo apenas tuvo en frente a la chica de extensos cabellos negros azabache.

—Lo siento, Finn. Tengo clases de educación física, debo llegar a tiempo…—la joven Abadeer se colocó su mochila en la espalda, y antes de irse. Miró de reojo a Finn y sonrió—Pero podemos hablar luego. Nos vemos.

Finn suspiro y apretó con fuerza su celular. ¿Qué podía esperar de ella? Era una completa extraña obsesionada con él. Nada más. El muchacho observó a su alrededor, maldita sea. Todos se habían marchado. Tenía que apresurarse si es que no quería llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, aunque eso no le importaba mucho que digamos.

El sonido de la puerta, siendo golpeada suavemente, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa ¿Puedes ayudarme?—Finn abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo levemente.

Una hermosa muchacha se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Sus cabellos eran de un color bermellón, sus ojos eran cafés y sus labios delgados eran rosados. Era la chica más preciosa que Finn había visto, aparte de Marceline, claro.

—Eh…yo…ah…s-sí—. Que idiota se había escuchado. Generalmente no tartamudeaba, casi nunca. Pero esa chica tan bella, había conseguido ponerlo nervioso con su simple presencia. Cuando se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, de percato de algo inusual. Nunca antes la había visto rondando por la escuela. ¿Acaso era una estudiante transferida? Tal vez…

— ¿Cómo llego al despacho de los profesores? Quiero buscar algo acerca del Profesor Ford—.dijo con tono de voz suave.

—Claro—Finn asintió con la cabeza.

—El profesor Ford es tu tutor ¿No?—Finn miró a la chica con detenimiento ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Bueno, no era tanto de extrañar. De seguro alguien se lo había comentado…—Oh sí~ Escuche que tus calificaciones habían subido extraordinariamente. Como si fueras una persona completamente nueva—una sonrisa tenue se hizo presente en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos bermellón. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, para ingresar al aula de Finn— ¿Sabes porque el profesor Ford se encuentra ausente, el día de hoy?—Finn abrió la boca para responder con alguna otra pregunta, pero no dijo nada. La chica hablo antes que él—Lo asesinaron. —Finn trago saliva y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al darse cuenta que la bella muchacha se aproximaba a él, con mucha cautela—No me sorprende, después de todo, él era el asesino de las noticias. Su diario era el "Diario del Asesino". Era el tercer participante. El Tercero—Finn se mordió el labio inferior, y apretó su celular con mucha más fuerza que antes—Se suponía que el Tercero debía asesinar al Primero, pero los papeles se intercambiaron. Y él termino siendo el asesinado. —su sonrisa se tornó burlona, y Finn retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más—Sí. David Ford, tu profesor, era el Tercero.

—Imposible…—Finn retrocedió, y chocó contra unos cuantos pupitres.

La joven de cabellos bermellón sonrió de una manera enfermiza y lo tomó rápidamente de la muñeca, en la cual Finn traía su celular. Ella vio el aparato con sorna.

—Lindo Celular. —el rubio de ojos azules se zafo velozmente y protegió su celular con ambas manos—Eres tú. Tú eres el primero—la chica se relamió los labios, provocando que un escalofrió recorra por la espina dorsal de Finn— ¡Finn Murtons!

Los orbes azules de Finn se abrieron rápidamente, un sonido extraño se escuchó resonar por toda la habitación. Provenía del celular del rubio. Finn trago saliva y lo revisó rápidamente.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del azar.**_

_Mayo 22, 14: 04 [En la Escuela]_

_El ataque explosivo de la Novena, me mata._

_DEAD END._

— ¡Dead End!—gritó Finn al ver que su diario predijo su muerte.

— ¡Finn~!—ese gritó, hizo que el rubio alzara su vista rápidamente. ¿Marceline?

La joven Marceline Abadeer, tenía en las manos un extintor. Ágilmente lo alzó y trató de tirárselo en la cabeza a la joven de cabellos color bermellón y ojos cafés. Pero esta fue más veloz, y se quitó con mucha gracia de ahí, antes de que el objeto pesado la golpeara. Se apoyó en la ventana y sonrió con burla mientras veía a Finn y a Marceline.

—Soy Fabiola Norton, la Novena dueña del diario. —Observó a Finn y se relamió los labios—Lastima, eres tan lindo. Pero tendré que asesinarte de todos modos, Finn. —Marceline entrecerró los ojos ¿Quién se creía esa perra para decirle "Lindo" a SU Finn? La iba a matar, definitivamente lo haría—Muere Finn—la joven de ojos cafés, saltó por la ventana rápidamente.

Marceline tiró el extintor rojo al suelo, creando un molesto ruido. Tomó bruscamente a Finn del brazo y lo jaló fuera del salón. De pronto, una fuerte explosión se produjo en el salón contiguo. Marceline corrió velozmente, aun jalando a Finn bruscamente. Maldita Novena, sino salían rápido de la institución privada, que era su escuela, entonces acabarían muertos.

—Vamos… ¡Rápido!—Marceline apretó la muñeca de Finn.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios tragó saliva y se armó de valor para mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos azulinos se abrieron de par en par. Una explosión más se detono, y así seguían de rato en rato— ¡Finn!—el nombrado volteó a ver a Marceline y se sorprendió de que esta no se encontraba ni preocupada, ni triste o algo parecido. Solo sonreía, como una desquiciada.

—**Adventure—Time—**

Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Las explosiones habían cesado, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran a salvo.

Finn y Marceline se encontraban en uno de los tantos pasillos, que había en la escuela. La respiración de Finn era agitada y no podía dejar de mirar aquel desastre que había a su alrededor. Jamás había imaginado presenciar algún acto horrible como ese. Además que el olor de sangre derramada por el suelo se podía olfatear con total naturalidad. Estaba seguro de que varios de sus compañeros habían muerto gracias a las locuras y estupideces que cometía la Novena.

—Voy a morir…voy a morir…—repetía una y otra vez. Creía que lo mejor sería hacerse a la idea de que no habría salida para él. Que moriría en cuestión de horas.

Marceline lo observó detenidamente. ¿Morir? Claro que no, ella nunca en la vida dejaría que algo malo le ocurriese a Finn. Porque él era una persona muy importante para él. Lo quería más que a nadie en todo ese mundo de porquería.

La azabache sonrió con ternura, y se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio. Este desvió la mirada, se suponía que no había tiempo de ponerse "sentimental" o "amoroso", estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. Donde lo más seguro era que muriese en su propia escuela.

—Finn, no morirás. Yo… definitivamente matare a la novena.

—Marceline…—los ojos de Finn se llenaron de lágrimas.

Más que angustia por creer que moriría ese mismo día, sentía miedo de su propia acompañante. Nadie tan insensible hablaba con tanta naturalidad acerca de matar, a una persona. Pero claro, esa chica era Marceline Abadeer ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ella?

El chico tomó aire y trató de formar una sonrisa con sus labios. No quería morir, y su único pase para poder seguir viviendo era: Marceline. Él chico era un cobarde total, pero de verdad lo último que deseaba era morir a tan corta edad, y sobre todo por algo tan absurdo como el jueguecito que había creado Lich.

—_Tengo que tener a Marceline de mi lado, al menos por el momento_—. Pensó el rubio al momento que posaba sus ojos azules en el rostro blanquecino de la azabache—Marceline… por favor, protégeme.

Tenía que usarla. Tenía que usar a Marceline Abadeer, si no quería morir.

Marceline se sonrojo y sonrió con ternura, parecía una persona completamente dulce e inocente en todos los sentidos.

—Bien, te protegeré, Finn—respondió con ánimos.

Ella haría lo que fuera por Finn. Lo que fuera.

Marceline inclinó el rostro, y besó dulcemente en los labios, a Finn. El muchacho correspondió a aquel beso de manera inmediata. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario, sino quería morir ese mismo día. No iba a negarlo, los labios de Marceline se sentían tan suaves y gratificantes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era una acosadora, y una muy peligrosa.

* * *

— ¡Atención miserables! ¡He tomado el control de esta maldita escuela!—la novena veía los edificios de las escuelas con una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro— ¡Bombas con sensor al movimiento han sido plantadas por toda la escuela! ¡No abandonen sus aulas si es que no quieren morir! ¡Todos ustedes ahora son mis rehenes!

Marceline frunció el entrecejo ante cada una de las palabras de la Novena, Fabiola Norton. No es que le importase que les sucediera a los estudiantes o a los profesores. Ella solo se preocupaba por una persona en particular, Finn. Sí, justamente por eso tenía que matar a la Novena, si deseaba que Finn continuase con vida.

La joven Abadeer tomó un trozo de vidrio y lo alzó, para ver a través de el por la ventana.

—Parece que todos se encuentran en el otro edificio. Vamos, Finn.

El rubio y la azabache caminaron con cautela, por los pasillos.

El celular de Finn emitió un extraño sonido. El futuro estaba cambiando… Finn observó con detenimiento su celular.

—El poder de tu diario es la asombrosa cantidad de sus entradas. Tu diario aleatorio muestra todo lo que pasa alrededor tuyo. Gracias a eso, podremos ver lo que trama la Novena…y matarla—aquella última palabra la había pronunciado con un tono siniestro.

El celular de Finn volvió a emitir aquel ruidoso y molesto sonido.

—El futuro cambio… pero ¡No hice nada!

—Apuesto a que la Novena hizo algo…Si ella cambia su futuro, gracias a su diario, entonces es muy probable que el nuestro también cambie.

Otra vez, se hizo presente aquel sonido molesto proveniente del celular. Al revisarlo, los ojos azules de Finn se abrieron de par en par.

—Una bomba a control remoto explota en el aula 2-C.

Marceline alzó la mirada rápidamente. Arriba de ellos se encontraba un letrero con las palabras claramente escritas en el: "2-C".

— ¡Finn!—la azabache se lanzó contra Finn, tirándolo hacia un lado.

Atrás de ellos, en el aula 2-C, una bomba a control remoto había hecho explosión. Provocando que el salón de clases, se llenara de humo y algo de fuego bajo.

—Revisa lo que dice ahora…—ordenó Marceline.

—Ah… sí. La siguiente es en el pasillo.

Marceline se levantó y tomó a Finn de la muñeca. Subieron rápidamente las gradas, y una bomba explosiono detrás de ellos, en el pasillo.

Finn se detuvo y trató de retomar el aliento. Marceline era increíble, los análisis que realizaba eran simplemente exactos y perfectos. No había duda, tomó la decisión correcta al tener a Marceline de su lado.

—Finn ¿Dónde es la siguiente?

—Ah…pues…—no pudo continuar.

El salón que se encontraba detrás de ellos, hizo explosión creando un fuerte viento que los hizo caer de rodillas bruscamente contra el suelo.

—Finn… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí…pero…—Finn tragó saliva y vio con total desesperación a Marceline.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—…Yo…era un observador. Solo escribía acerca de las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor. Nada en este diario del Futuro es acerca de mí—. Los ojos de Finn se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas. Estaba deshecho, pensaba que moriría por causa de su propio diario.

Marceline sonrió dulcemente y abrazó a Finn con total delicadeza.

—Incluso si tu diario no dice nada sobre ti, no importa. Él mío…me dice todo acerca de ti. Estarás bien, Finn. ¡Incluso si lo deseas, puedes utilizarme para ganar!

El rubio abrió los ojos aún más. ¡¿Utilizarla?! Era cierto que eso planeaba hacer desde el principio, pero cuando alguien lo decía en voz alta. Sonaba tan mal. Como si se estuviera aprovechando de una chiquilla enamorada, que solo quiere lo mejor para él. Las lágrimas, en vez de detenerse, aumentaron aún más. Que cobarde que era, tenía que depender de Marceline para no salir lastimado…

—Finn, aún hay tiempo. Te prometo que evitaremos tu Dead End.

Marceline se separó lentamente de Finn, y se levantó. Le tendió la mano gentilmente y el ojiazul sonrió levemente, y la tomó.

—Iremos al otro edificio. Los profesores y alumnos se encuentran ahí. Ahí están tus amigos, Finn. Ellos no dejaran que nada te pase, lo prometo.

* * *

—_Al parecer la policía tratara de negociar con la terrorista acerca de la liberación del cuerpo escolar. Se esperan más noticias adelante…_

El televisor se apagó de un momento para otro. Fionna frunció el entrecejo lentamente.

—Enciéndelo—ordenó Fionna, su vista seguía fija al frente, en el televisor.

—No.

—Enciéndelo, ahora—volvió a repetir, pero con mucha más autoridad.

—Fi, no quiero que pases un mal rato por culpa de tu hermano.

Las manos delicadas de Fionna se volvieron puños. Ese idiota, ¿"pasar un mal rato por culpa de su hermano"? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sentía unos enormes deseos, de tirarle unos buenos golpes. Después de todo, él sabía perfectamente que Fionna solo tenía a su hermano y a su madre. La rubia quedaría deshecha si a alguno de los dos, le ocurriera algo malo.

Los ojos azulinos de Fionna se abrieron como platos. Sintió unos labios delgados besar su cuello con mucha delicadeza.

—O…oye esto es acoso sexual.

—Oh ¿Enserio? Creí que te agradaba que te hiciera eso.

— ¡Estás muy equivocado, Marshall Lee!—gritó Fionna con el rostro completamente sonrojado—S…solo deja de hacerlo…sin mi permiso. Además estamos en el hospital, si es que no te has percatado de eso, imbécil.

Marshall comenzó a reír en voz baja. A pesar de que conocía a Fionna desde hace mucho tiempo, le impresionaba que no hubiera cambiado en nada. Ella seguía siendo siempre, tan linda, pura e inocente. Era perfecta. Esa era la sencilla razón, de que le gustara más que una amiga.

—Como sea ¡Prende el televisor! ¡Quiero saber qué sucederá con mi hermano! ¡¿Y si muere?!

—No morirá. Es el favorito ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡¿Qué interesa eso, ahora?! Yo…solo…solo quiero su bienestar—. Dijo Fionna, mientras se mordía el labio inferior—Así que…

La pantalla del televisor, se encendió. Marshall apuntaba el televisor con el control remoto. Su mirada mostraba claramente molestia.

—Ya está, no te pongas a llorar por tu hermanito.

Fionna hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Marshall y prestó total atención a las noticias. Varios reporteros, y patrullas de policías se encontraban afuera de la institución privada donde yacía su hermano.

Marshall suspiro y observó a través de la gran ventana, que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de hospital. A veces había ocasiones en la que Fionna se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano, y eso sinceramente lo ponía celoso. Que infantil, sentir celos por un niño que ni siquiera conocía en persona.

—_En unos momentos el capitán de la policía, entrara para negociar con la terrorista…ya tenemos el nombre identificado. Es Fabiola Norton, la terrorista es Fabiola Norton… Aguardaremos más información sobre la situación en la Escuela Superior Lincoln._

Marshall entrecerró sus ojos rojizos y sonrió de lado. Justo en ese momento se ponía a pensar en algo importante, ¿no se suponía que Marceline estudiaba en la Escuela Superior Lincoln? Lo más probable era que se encontrara acurrucada en el piso, desesperada. Después de todo, así siempre se comportaba cada vez que estaba aterrada. Quien mejor para saber eso, si no él. Quien presencio todas las veces que se comportaba cuando se encontraba horrorizada, tanto como para moverse…

* * *

Finn y Marceline consiguieron llegar hasta el otro edificio. Donde se encontraban sus compañeros y profesores.

Finn observó a Ash con detenimiento. Este se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, mirando hacia la nada. El rubio sonrió internamente y corrió hacia él. Obviamente no se llevaban muy bien, pero de alguna forma se alegraba de ver a uno de sus compañeros. Sentía que todo, por fin, saldría bien.

— ¡Ash!

Marceline abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Finn correr velozmente hacia Ash, ¿Por qué Ash se encontraba ahí? ¿No se suponía que la Novena los tenía a todos encerrados con amenazas?

—E…espera Finn…

Demasiado tarde. El celular de Marceline emitió un sonido molesto. El futuro…había cambiado, otra vez.

Unos cuantos compañeros más, de su clase, aparecieron. Y tiraron bruscamente a Finn contra el piso. Antes de que Marceline pudiese hacer algo, la cogieron de los brazos como si se tratase de una loca.

— ¡Finn!—gritó la joven Abadeer.

_**Diario del Futuro: Del amor.**_

_Mayo 2, 12: 50 [En la Escuela]_

_Finn fue atrapado. ¡Los profesores también son nuestros enemigos!_

_Mayo 2, 13: 00 [Saliendo del Edificio de la Escuela]_

_Finn es llevado con la novena. Tengo que salvarlo._

Justo como había predicho el diario de Marceline, Finn fue llevado con la Novena. Ash y otro de sus compañeros lo había sacado a rastras, de la escuela. Ash le quitó el celular, y lo aventó al piso aunque no muy fuerte.

—Sugiero que no te muevas, estamos en medio de un campo minado.

Marceline rechino los dientes y trató de zafarse del agarre de aquellos imbéciles que la habían alejado de Finn en un momento tan importante.

— ¡Suéltenme! Finn está…

— ¡Volví a encender los sensores de las bombas! ¡Todo explotara si tratan de salir!—gritó Fabiola por el megáfono que traía.

Marceline miró de reojo a todos los rehenes, a sus "amigos". Se suponía que todos aquellos que se encontraban en aquella aula eran los amigos de Finn. Le había dicho a Finn que todos eran sus amigos, él… ¡Él confió en ella, y ella le mintió! Ninguno, ni uno, eran sus amigos. Los que lo entregaron lo querían ver muerto, entonces eso significaba que no eran sus amigos. Y aquellos que querían ver muerto a su Finn, pues…merecían morir.

—Acabaremos con esto de una…—la Novena fue interrumpida.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó por el salón de clases donde yacía Marceline. Finn trató de alzar la vista, de su aula de clases salía mucho humo, espeso y negro. Otra vez, otra bomba explosiono. Y otra más. Cada bomba que explosionaba era seguidamente de la otra. Parecía que alguien las activaba de una en una, aunque eso sería francamente…imposible.

— ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Que se mueran todos!—Marceline activaba las bombas de una en una. Corría a través de los largos pasillos del edificio, siendo seguida por una enorme cantidad de humo negro y explosiones detrás de ella— ¡Todos los que traten de matar a Finn deben morir!

Los ojos pardos de Fabiola se abrieron de par en par, y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. Qué demonios… ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Finn fue liberado de inmediato. Puesto que Ash y el otro sujeto habían salido huyendo.

El rubio observó con total detenimiento el edificio, y aquellas bombas que estallaban una detrás de otras.

—A…alto…todos morirán…

—Ja, ya no importa nada ¡Todos morirán sí o sí! ¡Todas las bombas, explotaran juntas en diez minutos!—la sonrisa desquiciada de la Novena llegaba a dar temor, y opacaba por completo su belleza— ¡Haré volar todo para el gran final!

Un viento fuerte rozó los cabellos color bermellón de la Novena. La bala de un arma había pasado por entre sus cabellos delgados y finos. Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos.

—No te emociones tanto, ¿Cómo te atreves a merodear por aquí?

Finn miró de reojo a ver quién le había hablado a la Novena. Era un hombre. De aspecto sereno y calmado, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. El hombre era una persona de contextura delgada y alta. Sus cabellos eran de un color marrón claro. Casi amarillento, y sus ojos eran completamente negros, muy oscuros.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Primero—dijo el hombre, bajando el arma que traía en mano a una distancia normal—Te lo dije…que me encargaría de la basura.

—Sí que te demoraste, Cuarto—dijo Fabiola a través del megáfono.

—No puedo decir que este impresionado al verte actuar de esta manera, Novena.

Finn observó de reojo al hombre y alzo ambas cejas.

—Que quiere… No entiendo… ¿Cuarto?

—Oh, claro. No me sorprende que te encuentres confuso. Para ser sinceros, tú no eres el verdadero objetivo de la Novena. Ella va tras de mí.

El hombre de ojos negros sacó un celular de entre su saco y se lo mostró a Finn, con total confianza y naturalidad.

—Mi diario es el diario de la investigación. Es un diario del futuro que muestra los crímenes antes de que ocurran—el Cuarto volvió a guardar su diario dentro de su saco y alzó el arma, apuntando a la Novena—No me interesa convertirme en Dios, pero no puedo permitir que haya asesinatos frente a mis ojos.

Fabiola rodó los ojos y colocó el megáfono a la altura de su boca.

—Deja de hablar pura mierda. No sé lo que tratas de decir, pero, supongo que puedo hacer mis demandas ahora ¿Verdad?—nadie abrió la boca. Un silencio sepulcral se encontraba alrededor del lugar—Tomaré ese silencio como un "Sí". Bien… entonces ahí va… ¡Mata al Primero, luego mátate, Cuarto! ¡Ganaré el juego y me convertiré en Dios!

—Novena…

— ¡Mataré a todos sino cumples con mis demandas!—los alumnos se apoyaron a las ventanas al oír aquello, esa chica estaba completamente loca—Tú decides.

Varias gotas de sudor, se resbalaron por la frente de Finn. Trago saliva y formó puños con sus manos. El Cuarto le apuntó con el arma, justamente en la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Primero. La situación ha cambiado…si tuviera que escoger, entonces esta sería la mejor opción.

Varias gotas se resbalaron por las mejillas de Finn. Había actuado como un idiota todo ese tiempo. Siempre evitaba salir lastimado, comportándose de aquella manera de ser tan ermitaña y solitaria, comportándose como un simple observador que no hacía nada. Incluso había utilizado a Marceline Abadeer para no salir lastimado. Para no morir, cuando se suponía que debía ser uno de los primeros por ser un total cobarde.

—Está bien, al menos…haz buen uso de mi muerte…Solo…no quiero ser inútil, incluso luego de morir…

El Cuarto asintió con la cabeza y tocó la frente de Finn con el armazón de la pistola.

El sonido de una ventana siendo rota a varios pedazos, distrajo a la Novena, quien volteó a ver qué ocurría. Una joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros azabaches había atravesado la ventana, de manera violenta.

—Qué demonios…

No pudo terminar de decir la frase, puesto que Marceline la golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente. Fabiola se estampó contra el suelo violentamente, y soltó el control de todas las bombas. Marceline trató de pegarle un golpe en la cara, pero Fabiola fue más rápida y la paró de una sola patada en estómago. La azabache cayó al suelo bruscamente, y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor sobre el pavimento.

—Maldita seas…—rugió Fabiola por lo bajo.

El Cuarto bajo el arma, y cogió a Finn del brazo, ayudándolo a que se levante. La Novena estaba totalmente distraída, solo tenían una oportunidad.

—Ve, Primero. No dejes que tu chica te proteja, y demuestra que no eres un inútil.

Finn asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y comenzó a correr a través del campo minado. Fabiola Norton, al verlo, abrió los ojos como platos y mostró los dientes, ¿ese chico estaba loco? Antes de que le gritara que se detuviera, una voz femenina la interrumpió.

— ¡Finn, a la izquierda!—la Novena abrió aún más los ojos, tanto que parecían salirse de orbita— ¡A tu derecha!

—No puede ser… ¿Es dueña de un diario?…

Finn cogió su celular del suelo. Al menos había logrado recuperar su diario del futuro. Fabiola formó puños con sus dos manos, y se aproximó velozmente a Marceline. Le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, por estar de entrometida. Antes de llegar hacia la azabache tomó el control de las bombas, y le pegó con eso a Marceline Abadeer. Quien al momento de recibir el golpe, tiró su celular a un lado, y se golpeó la cabeza bruscamente contra el pavimento.

—Tengo…que reajustar las…—la respiración de la Novena era entrecortada, todo estaba saliendo mal. Todo, absolutamente todo—Ah… ¿Qué demonios?—se preguntó al sentir que había caído algo liviano sobre su cabeza. Era un libro.

Los alumnos, rehenes, estaban comenzando a tirarle libros, mochilas, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Trago saliva, y los maldijo a todos internamente. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente y su cabello color bermellón estaba desordenado por el viento. Rápido, rápido, tenía que reajustar las bombas a través del control.

— ¡Novena!—gritó Finn, al momento que sacaba la navaja suiza de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Fabiola dio un paso atrás y apretó fuertemente su celular con ambas manos, olvidándose completamente del control remoto. No, eso no podía estar pasando, ¿acaso iba a perder el juego de supervivencia? ¡No!, no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ella se iba a convertir en Dios del tiempo, ya lo tenía más que decidido. Oculto sus manos, y su celular en ellos, detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que ese rubiecito insolente se encontraba cerca de ella. Que esperara… ¿Qué le haría? La punta de la navaja se acercó a su ojo izquierdo, y antes de que lo cerrará sintió un pinchazo horrible ahí mismo.

— ¡Ah~!—gritó sin soltar su celular. La maldita navaja le había llegado justamente en el ojo derecho. Sangre comenzó a salir de ahí, así que se cubrió rápidamente—Maldito…

Marceline cogió el control principal de las bombas. Era muy peligroso que siguiera al alcance de la Novena, aunque en esa condición no se preocupaba mucho. Ya no podía hacer nada. El Cuarto se acercó a la Novena, y la apuntó con el arma.

—Esto se acabó, Novena. Ríndete ya mismo.

—Ja…Ja… ¿estas idiota?—preguntó con sorna, mientras se quitaba ambas manos de los ojos— ¡Jamás!

Fabiola sacó de su prenda vestir un objeto ovalado. Lo tiró al suelo, y bastante humo blanco comenzó a propagarse alrededor. Era una jodida bomba de humo. Finn, Marceline y el Cuarto entrecerraron los ojos y comenzaron a toser descontroladamente. Una moto de color rojo, salió de entre el humo y una figura delgada yacía montada sobre esa preciosidad. Era la Novena. Fabiola Norton.

—Yo…poseo ¡El Diario del Escape!—gritó, mientras enseñaba los dientes.

La moto rojiza, desapareció entre el humo blanco. En cuanto este se disipo, Finn pudo ver como el DEAD END de su diario había desaparecido completamente. Sonrió ante eso, al menos viviría un día más…

* * *

—Soy el jefe de la policía, Jake Donovan. Es un gusto, Primero, Segunda—Finn y Marceline asintieron la cabeza, como en señal de saludo—La Novena y los otros dueños de diario, de seguro vendrán por ti, de nuevo. Tengo que atraparlos para terminar con este absurdo juego. Nuestros tres diarios serán de ayuda para cumplir esa tarea. Vamos a esforzarnos ¿De acuerdo?

Finn sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. Marceline… ¿Y tú?

—Claro. Lo haré, Finn.

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Vayan a descansar tranquilamente…y yo los llamare cuando sea necesario.

Después de que el Cuarto dijo aquello, se retiró con todos los miembros que formaban el cuerpo de la policía y también con la prensa entera.

Marceline suspiro y se acomodó la playera que traía puesta, miró de reojo a Finn y se sonrojo levemente.

—Finn, ¿iras a visitar a tu hermana?

—Eh…sí, ¿Por qué?

—Verás…quiero acompañarte…me gustaría conocer…a un miembro de tu familia…porque…porque—un sonrojo, difícil de ocultar, se formó en las mejillas de la hermosa chica pálida.

—Ah…pues…—Finn miró el cielo azul.

Todavía era temprano, y obviamente como todos los días sus planes eran los de ir a visitar a su hermana. Pero que Marceline la acompañara era otra cosa, ¿de verdad iba a dejar que Marceline Abadeer la acompañara a ver a su hermana? Trago saliva y revisó su diario del futuro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no por ver algo extraño en él. Si no por el hecho de que estaba recordando de que gracias a ella, se había librado de su Dead End. Tal vez, llevarla una vez no sería tan mala idea. Después de todo, Marceline dijo que lo protegería, tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Está bien—dijo con una leve sonrisa el rubio.

Marceline se sonrojo hasta las orejas, así que desvió la mirada levemente.

—G…gracias, Finn.

—Por nada. Vamos, Marcy.

— ¿Eh? ¿Marcy?

Finn se sonrojo al percatarse de como la había llamado. Era la primera vez que la trataba con tanta confianza.

—Perdón, ¿te molesta?

—No. Me agrada que me trates así, con más confianza. Ja…hubo un momento en que llegue a pensar que me tenías miedo—Finn bajo un poco la mirada. La verdad era que sí, le tenía un poco de miedo. Pero no poseía valor como para decírselo—Como sea ¡Vamos a ver a tu hermana! ¡Estoy ansiosa!

Finn sonrió y camino junto a Marceline con dirección al hospital de Santa Mónica…

* * *

**Angely dice…** Uf~ ¡Termine! :D Saben es gracioso, hace unos días descubrí que a mi hermana también le gusta Mirai Nikki, no lo sabía. Pensaba que su estilo era un poco más… "tierno" si se le puede llamar así. Sin embargo, me agrada que tengamos casi los mismos gustos. Es divertido y puedo platicar con ella de muchas cosas. Por cierto, sé que hasta ahora todo es un poco confuso, pero más adelante aclarare las cosas. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo y que dejen sus reviews ¡Me hacen muy feliz! *^*


End file.
